


TARDIS Blue

by mmmdraco



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things stay in the mind a little better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Blue

When Amelia Pond closes her eyes and thinks about the Doctor, there are two things that stand out in her mind more than anything else: TARDIS blue and the feeling of adventure. Even as a little girl when everything else about him had started to seem like maybe it had been a dream after all, she couldn't get that vivid shade of blue out of her mind, or the immense feeling that she would go on to do Things, capital, and they would be astounding and delightful.

It's really this that she blames, as well as the all-around nervousness, for why she couldn't quite keep her hands off the Doctor when she was supposed to be with Rory. Because Rory, well, he's wonderful, but she used to think he was maybe just a little bit dreadfully boring. 

Now she knows better. Rory _can_ be dreadfully boring, but he can also surprise her in the best of ways, and that's the part that's kind of amazing and wonderful about him that really she just adores. So many things have happened and if she's honest with herself (and she knows she usually isn't), the grandest adventure out of all of them so far has been finding out that Rory really does love her as much as he has ever said and then some. 

She used to be so excited when she'd hear the TARDIS, they both were, because it meant they were going to _live_ and seek things they couldn't find on their own. But, lately... If wasn't that she'd lost her taste for adventure. It was that being a model and Rory's wife and whatever else she was finding out that she could be was proving itself to be more important. And though the Doctor was a Time Lord, he was awfully bad about showing up on time, or in the right place, or giving them any kind of advance notice. There wasn't so much a place for that in their life now.

And it _was_ their life, rather than her life. For the longest time, she had been the bossy and domineering one, but it's calmed enough that they're at least kind of equals now. She still knew how to overthrow Rory in a battle of wits, and could manage for the Doctor, as well, but she mostly didn't because she was content.

She tries to let the Doctor know this; that she's happy even without running off to whatever corners time and space might have, but he always looks sad and makes some thinly veiled jibe about them leaving as though it's leaving when you're the ones staying behind.

They'll go on a few more adventures for the memories because she can't quite give this up. Not just everyone got to have love stories that lasted millenia, but she did. And while TARDIS blue will always make her heart well up with all of the feelings she keeps tamped down inside, somehow all of Rory has become equally bright and memorable.


End file.
